


Ser invisible

by TeaAndCherryBlossoms



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Loneliness, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndCherryBlossoms/pseuds/TeaAndCherryBlossoms
Summary: Canadá comienza a darse cuenta de los problemas que conlleva ser invisible, pero más aún ser invisible para la persona que ama. (One-Shot)





	Ser invisible

Ser invisible a veces no es lo mejor del mundo, puede llegar a ser odioso, molesto, pero sobre todo llega a ser muy solitario. A pesar de llevar siglos de esta forma no termino nunca de acostumbrarme aunque siempre diga que sí.

Jamás culparé a mi hermano por opacar mi presencia, se perfectamente que es mi culpa por no aprender a llamar la atención, así como jamás culparé a Inglaterra por quererlo más que a mí, todos lo aman más que a mí. Incluyéndome.

Eso no evita que duela cuando pasan a mi lado ignorándome, más aún cuando se trata de esos ojos esmeralda que pasan a través mío para dirigirse a los ojos de él.

Mi hogar es el único lugar donde me siento a salvo, fuera de todos esos ojos ciegos ante mi presencia y sordos ante mis palabras. El único lugar donde puedo volver a sentirme como un ser humano otra vez.

Siempre me duele el recuerdo de mi pasado, puede no haber sido trágico o sangriento como el de las otras naciones, pero me duele recordar que siempre estuve ahí para él y él siempre estuvo ahí para mi hermano.

Nunca olvidaré cuando, un día libre, nos llevó a jugar al parque y a pesar de estar toda una tarde juntos riendo y disfrutando, imitando a una familia normal, llegó el anochecer y yo seguía ahí solo esperando que vinieran por mí. Fue la primera vez que fui consciente de mi débil presencia y de las consecuencias que traía.

Finalmente tuve que encontrar el camino a casa por mi cuenta, sin que ellos jamás se percataran de mi ausencia.

Y ahora siglos después de aquello la historia vuelve a repetirse, sin embargo ya no soy más una pequeña nación asustada ahora puedo encontrar solo mi camino, pero eso no evita que mi corazón se contraiga de dolor al ver sus espaldas desaparecer junto al atardecer dejándome atrás como siempre.

Lo único que deseo en este instante es que mis lágrimas me hagan desaparecer poco a poco y así no tener que sufrir más esta soledad y este amor que jamás será correspondido debido a mí inferioridad.

-¡Canadá!-al escuchar mi nombre levanté la vista un poco asustado, reconocía esa voz…pero era imposible.

-¡Canadá! ¿Dónde estás?- rápidamente intenté secar mis lágrimas y me puse de pie

-Ah, qué alivio… aquí estas- esas palabras que solo había escuchado en mis fantasías ahora las escuchaba fuertes y claras, además frente a mí se encontraba la persona que siempre desee que las dijera.

-¿Inglaterra? No debiste haberte molestado…-

-Yo… lo lamento, prometí que no volvería a olvidarte, no creas que no me arrepiento de haberte olvidado aquel día.-

Sin querer mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y no podía evitarlo.

-¡Oye no llores! Lo siento…-

Me sentía tan feliz como jamás me sentí en mi vida. Sequé mis lágrimas y sonreí.

-Mejor vamos antes de que se haga más tarde- bruscamente tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

Si bien mi amor jamás sería correspondido ni su mirada se desviará hacia mí. Su mano sobre la mía y sus palabras llenas de una calidez oculta me hicieron sentir feliz de estar con vida por primera vez en muchos siglos.


End file.
